


My Ragnarok

by SaharraShadow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been waiting, waiting to learn their fate since they found each other, fought for each other, and saved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsuneasika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneasika/gifts).



My Ragnarok

 

 

He held the cream colored cylinder with black edging loosely, eyeing the tie and seal that showed it was from the All-father. A scroll of judgment. His lips curled in a sneer. It rested in his hand like a viper waiting to strike and deliver a death blow.

A tanned hand appeared from behind Loki and snatched it from his light grip. “So this is it?” Tony asked, running delicate fingers over the curled ebony edge of the scroll they had spent the past six months waiting for. “Steve!” he shouted. “The ass-hats finally made a decision. Stop playing with the turkey and get in here!”

“Cooking, Tony,” said Steve as he walked into the room. “Again. Since you burned the last one because you decided we needed a… moment.”

“A revelation more like, since between Loki and I we had you begging incoherently to come. Who knew a bit of ice and some warmed oil could be so… fun?” Tony purred, smirking at his blond lover. “It’s a good look on you, Steve.”

“If you like the look so much, Anthony, I’m sure Steve and I can ensure _you_ wear it frequently from now on,” said Loki, with a smirk.

Tony paused, head cocked to the side as he considered the proposition. He grinned. “Huh. Well, maybe. But yeah: ass-hats, decision. Come, do your morale support thing.” Tony waved Steve over as he threw himself onto the couch cushion beside their semi-villainous lover.

Shaking his head, Steve smiled fondly at his lovers as he strode over and stood behind them, resting his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “You ready, Loki?”

Loki tipped his head back and met Steve’s gaze. Steve’s smile was gone, replaced by a furrowed brow and a frown. The hands on his shoulders were steady and resolute. Steve would stand by him. Loki raised the hand that Tony hadn’t pulled onto his lap and laced his fingers with Steve’s. He tipped his head to side and looked at Tony, his Anthony. Tony’s fingers danced and rubbed as he played with Loki’s captive hand. Where Steve was steadfast, Anthony was a barely-restrained explosion waiting for the right target. He smiled pleasantly, but his eyes burned with a dark hunger hidden in its creases. He would make war for Loki, if the decision wasn’t in their favor. Loki nodded in the direction of the scroll that lay in Anthony’s lap. “Open it.”

Anthony’s hands stilled on his, before letting go with a final squeeze. He slit the seal with his thumb and unrolled the scroll.

“List of your misdeeds, accounts of witnesses against you—who by the way can’t take a joke—”

Loki sneered. He’d known his detractors would unite against him.

Tony continued, “—list of witnesses for you, etc. And here’s the stuff we need. ‘As evidence of mental tampering and mind control has been proven by Frigga Odinson and her second, it is therefore acknowledged that Loki Odinson, Fosterling of Odin, cannot be held accountable for the attempted subjugation of a protected realm. Due to evidence….’”

“And threats,” Steve muttered, still uncomfortable with the forceful nature of Tony’s _negotiations_.

“Promises, Steve. They’d have only been threats if I hadn’t intended to back them up,” Tony corrected with a shark’s smile before he continued, “‘… presented by representatives of the race most affected by his actions, the penalty of imprisonment and servitude to the people of Asgard is rendered void for this accusation.’” Tony paused.

“That’s good,” said Steve relaxing a bit from his stiff stance.

Tony snorted. “If it ended there, yeah, but it goes on to include the incident leading to the attempted murder of Odin, his King and acknowledged Father, as well as the betrayal and destruction of the coveted Rainbow Bridge, which they’re holding you accountable for by the way.”

Loki shrugged. “I had thought they might. And? The punishment?”

Nudging Loki’s knee with his. Tony continued. “‘By decree of the All-father and the Council of Asgard, Loki Odinson is hereby banished to the mortal realm until such time as this esteemed body and Odin, King of Asgard, determine that his sentence has been served.’ And yeah, that’s it.” Tony trailed off.

Silence descended over the room, broken only by the rustling of Tony’s clothes as he fidgeted.

Steve walked around the couch and settled on Loki’s other side, relaxing into the comfy, butter-soft leather as he let go of the worry that they’d have to fight Asgard to keep their lover. “That’s the end then.”

Loki leaned over and captured Steve’s mouth in a kiss, sweeping his tongue in to deepen it as he took what his lover offered so freely. He pulled back, whispering against Steve’s kiss-swollen lips. “It is the end….” He pulled away and turned to Tony who had settled in to watch them with an appreciative eye. Raising his hand, he threaded it through the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck and pulled him into a kiss that was just as deep, but rougher than the one Loki had shared with Steve. He broke it off just as Steve reached out and grabbed for both of them, tumbling them off the too-small couch and onto the padded rug they’d bought for just this purpose. “… And my beginning,” he gasped as cold hands dove under his shirt. Tony’s. Teeth on the nape of his neck. Steve’s.

And then…. “The turkey? So not my fault this time,” Tony gasped, as clever fingers tormented his nipples.

“ _Anthony_ ,” growled, Loki.

“Fuck the turkey,” bit out Steve, as he wrestled Loki’s shirt off him.

“I’d rather fuck you or you or somebody fuck me,” growled Tony. He reached over and around Loki to undo Steve’s pants and jerk them down. Eyeing the prize he’d revealed, he wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, caressing the hard flesh as he turned his attention to the line of Loki’s neck that he’d revealed with a toss of his head. “Jarvis, watch the bird. We’re busy.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

~*~

 

 _The dead dark hour of midnight… and everyone slept except for him._  Loki knew there were mortals outside driving their noisy, inefficient machines and hurrying from one place to another like mindless sheep, but here, propped up on pillows in the bed he shared with his lovers in Anthony’s isolated glass tower , they were forgettable. The stars barely shone through the haze of pollution over this mortal realm that was now his… home.  Steve huffed in his sleep, shifting restlessly. A hero of old, made new. He brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair, half-smiling as his sleeping mortal rubbed his head against Loki’s side. It rather reminded him of a cat reveling in wanted attention. A sharp kick in the shin pulled his attention to the man occupying his other side: Tony. His Anthony. The man of iron lay on his side, with his back to Loki. One hand curled over the reactor in his chest while the other clawed fruitlessly at the empty sheets in front of him. He trembled, the shudders and twitches shaking the bamboo sheets off of him.

Loki frowned. A nightmare, then. He much preferred Anthony’s usual ploys for attention over reminders of events he could neither change nor avenge. Reaching out with his free hand, Loki grabbed his other lover, manhandling him back and against his side. Anthony froze, tension coiling just beneath his skin. Carefully, Loki shifted him, turning him around so Anthony faced him and Steve instead of the void on the other side of him. Still asleep, Tony fought Loki blindly, past and present mixing in the dreamworld that held him captive. Ignoring the harsh cries, kicking feet, and single flailing fist as the other retained its guard over the reactor, Loki grasped the back of Anthony’s neck and squeezed. He sighed, relieved as Anthony stilled under the steady, gentle pressure. His lover’s free hand gripped the trailing edge of Loki’s silk sleep-shirt, while the hand protecting the arc reactor uncurled from its post and crept up Loki’s shirt and clutched the fabric resting above Loki’s heart.

Loki sighed, relaxing back into the pillow propping him up. Through slitted eyes, he watched as Steve’s hand covered Anthony’s over Loki’s heart, reassuring.

Sharp, alert blue eyes met his. “He still asleep?”

“Yes,” whispered Loki.

“You weren’t.”

Loki shrugged, unconcerned with Steve’s mild condemnation of his sleeping habits or lack thereof. He tailed his hand behind Steve’s ear and along his jaw-line.

Steve tilted his head into the caress, ignoring Loki’s triumphant smirk as he pressed a kiss against his palm. “Get some sleep, Loki. We’ll still be here in the morning. All of us.”

“Of course you will. I’m not letting go.” He lightly squeezed the back of Anthony’s neck and slipped his other arm around Steve, pulling them tighter  together, and emphasizing his point.

Tony grunted, shifting against Loki’s side as he tangled his fingers with Steve’s. Steve wrapped his other arm around Loki, gripping his shoulder and tugging the exiled god down. “Neither will we,” he murmured, using Loki’s shoulder as an awkward yet comfy pillow. He ignored the almost-fond glare from Loki as he settled in.

Loki shook his head and turned his gaze back to the stars outside their room.

A grumbled, “Go t’ sleep. ’m tired,” came from Tony’s side, as the pillow behind his back disappeared, dropping Loki abruptly to the bed and forcing a short huff of laughter from him.

Keeping his grips on his lovers, they readjusted until all three of them were comfortable with the new position. “As you wish, my mates.” _My mates. My lovers. My friends. My Ragnarok._


End file.
